


Here We Go Again

by Sunshinecackle



Series: This Thing Got Any Bite To It? [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, cursing, injuries, mlm, spoilers for chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Ever since Cloud had handed his ass to him, Reno had been in a bad mood. There was only one thing that could be done about that, now.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: This Thing Got Any Bite To It? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> Alright, so, I’m currently in Chapter 15 of the game, and I’ve been working on this on and off since Chapter 8. Reno is just such a baby boy and I love him so much, this game doesn’t deter me from him being my favorite at all, and I’m so happy about that. I get so excited for my poor little firecracker. Anyway, I wanted to write this to get some of my thoughts out about how he acts post his fight with Cloud, and I feel like I got some good stuff done here. I hope you guys like it, I know I had a lot of fun!

“You’re being an ass.” Rude accused with a roll of his eyes, barely concealed by the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Pushing them up with his middle finger clearly in Reno’s line of sight, the stronger Turk leaned back on the couch and sighed. 

“Me? An-- My ass _hurts_!” Reno snapped in return, the puppy dog pout on his lips seconds later clearly indicative of his mood. He hadn’t _meant_ to rip Rude’s head off about the mission, but he hadn’t been and still wasn’t feeling up to snuff. 

“You _did_ get your hip dislocated, didn’t you?” Rude sighed, getting up and crossing the room to heft the other up like a princess, cradling him to his chest. “And you didn’t even get a break.”

“No, I didn’t. That little SOLDIER boy really fucked me up.” Despite the aching in his bones, it felt good to be close to the one man that he might hold back for. Reno nestled his cheek against the other’s lapel, closing his eyes.

“He did. I heard you were limping.” Rude replied simply, shaking his head, “If you would have given me more time, I would have returned the favor.”

“Aw, Rude~” Reno purred happily, chuckling softly as he nuzzled the other’s shoulder, “You’d leave him pissy and bitching to his friends, too?”

“Damn straight, I would.” Carting Reno off to his bedroom in their little townhome on the compound, Rude laid down with him in his unforgivably comfortable bed. “I’d put him in the hospital before I’d let him touch you again.”

“Aw, ain’t you the sweetest thing?” Reno chuckled, letting his head hang back between his shoulders as he laid out, stretching as much as his hip would allow. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous that someone else beat my ass.”

“You know me,” Rude spoke softly, voice gruff, “Anyone so much as looks at your ass and I gotta remind them it belongs to me.”

Had he been a smarter man, maybe Reno would have blushed at that. The fact that Rude was willing to be possessive after all the time they’d spent dancing around each other fluttered his heartbeat more than he was willing to admit to. 

“ _Just_ the ass, though, right?” Reno snickered, smirking at him. Rude all but slapped his stomach, making him jerk inward with a loud hiss that tailed off in a whine of pain.

“If you ask me, _you_ are just the ass.” Rude sighed, tugging the other in when his bellyaching didn’t stop. “Sorry.” Kissing Reno’s forehead, he nuzzled his goatee into the other’s hair, effectively caging Reno in with his strong body and keeping him from moving much more. It wasn’t like the redhead was complaining, however, because it was probably better if he _didn’t_ move around too much. The pain in his hip and ass was unforgettable, and he knew deep down he wouldn’t let Cloud survive their next meeting. There was no way he’d get his ass ripped off, wrapped up and handed back to him _twice_.

“At least you love it.” Reno finally muttered, a yawn breaking his words. Now that he was finally laying down, comfortable and held firmly in place by his partner’s strong body, the weariness of the day was finally catching up to him. “I need a nap. But when I wake up, it’s time to fucking party.” 

“We have work tomorrow, though. Plus, you shouldn’t party so soon after--”

“I need something to take the edge off, man, I can’t keep working like this. Tseng’s _really_ stressin’ me out.”

“Tseng’s good at stressing _everyone_ out…” Rude conceded, sighing as he curled up a little more around Reno, careful of where he put his leg over his lower stomach. “But you really messed up your leg. Wall Market’s a bad idea right now.” 

“Wall Market’s _always_ a bad idea, but Fun Reno thrives there.” Reno informed wistfully, as though Rude hadn’t heard that before. It wasn’t like this was almost always Reno’s argument for traipsing beneath the plate.

“Fun Reno could thrive in any bar on the compound--”

“Fun Reno can’t thrive anywhere that Tseng could find him. That man saps fun like a damn siphon.” Reno sighed, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into the other’s chest a little more. “But… Fine. I’ll stay topside, and maybe just get drunk at home. You have to dance with me, though.”

“You’re not pulling any Honeyboy moves in our living room, not when you _dislocated your hip_ , Reno.” Rude nearly growled, and Reno rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright, fine, I’ll behave. Get drunk on the couch and we can binge that one show we gotta catch up on.”

“That sounds a lot better.” Rude nuzzled his nose into the crown of Reno’s hair, “I’ll make food and we can cuddle on the couch and piss off your dad’s ghost.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Partner.” Reno laughed softly, sighing, “But if I see that asshole again, I’m going to rip _his_ leg off and beat him with it.”

“I’ll help you. I don’t like seeing you limping around like this.”

“You would have preferred a busted nose or somethin’?” Reno snorted playfully, licking his lips, “Sexier than a busted hip.”

“You didn’t get it _busted_.” That had been a concern he’d held, however, when he was waiting for Cloud and Aerith near that pen. “Just dislocated. You’re gonna be right as rain in a few days.” At least, that had been what he’d been told when he’d questioned Reno’s condition. Or, rather, yelled at the asshole who thought popping his hip joint back into place and shoving him back into the field was a good idea. Knowing him, it was that poor guy’s one attempt to stay out of the hospital, telling him what he wanted to hear.

“Yeah, yeah, I still _feel_ pretty busted.” Reno muttered with a sigh, “Kinda think I could go for some Chocobo dumpling soup and a nap.”

“Why not some Wutai takeout?”

“Yeah?” Reno smirked again, looking up with that sideways smile of his, “Fine. Spicier the better.”

“Hell yeah.”

Rude reached for his phone to put in their usual order at the place just off the compound, knowing it would be there in half an hour. That gave him plenty of time to cuddle Reno into a better mood, make him up a cinnamon whiskey, and get him laid out on the couch. Tonight was about boosting Reno’s mood, after all, because he couldn’t let him get emotional in the field again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I needed to get my boys out of my system, and I had a lot to say about Reno’s injuries after Cloud beat the crap out of that squishy baby. I’ll probably end up doing more with these two soon, but some more Cloche is up next. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
